faith in darkness
by phantomparanioa
Summary: what happens when 2 groups of digimon our after you this is whats happeing to rae who has met his worst nightmare as hes wanted by them and they won't stop until hes been captured will his partner beezlemon protect him or just make things worse
1. Chapter 1: RUN!

His foot steps echoed as they hit the ground as he ran he thought to himself

''great if it were not bad enough that its raining but now some gun slinging

freak is after me to''. He stopped to catch his breath but then he heard the

sound of a motor bike stopping he tightened the hood to his dark purple rain

slicker that covered his face and black messy hair his light blue eyes were always

covered by his bangs he pushed them out of his face and just when he was about

to turn around a gloved hand grabbed his arm. its metal claws dug into his skin

the pain was unbearable then everything went black.

rae sat up fast he was sweating and breathing hard his heart was beating so fast

he thought it might burst out at any minute. thinking to himself Rae said ''this time he

it hurt and still does it felt so real'' he lifted his hand and touched his arm were the

creature had grabbed him it stung like crazy. Rae climbed out of bed and went into the

washroom to get ready for school. for the past seven days Rae had been having the

same dream it always had the same creep chasing him the creature had three blood

red eyes blond hair sticking out from under his helmet it also had a mask covering the

top part of its face. what it was wearing was little scarier a leather jacket with skulls on the

arms and a red bandanna tied to his right arm a black pair of pants with its steel tail on the back

on its legs were its gun holsters holding two shot guns and a heavy pair of boots were on its

feet. Rae quickly left the washroom and got dressed he put on a black t shirt and green cargo

pants went down stairs for breakfast. as soon as he finished he grabbed his bags and ran out the

door to meet his friends in the park.

ace and Lilith were waiting on the bench for Rae He is always late! yelled ace out of anger calm down

ace you are gonna get us in trouble again said Lilith calmly but its true he always is late said ace they

both turned to see Rae running towards them. after they had finished talking for a bit the trio headed off

for school.

* * *

this is my first story please don't give me a hard time working on chapter two as we speak so if you have any ideas to helps me all are welcome


	2. Chapter 2: memory blank

The school day dragged on Rae had dozed off several times during the

day and had gotten a detention for something he didn't even remember

doing. ace had told him that he had insulted the teacher started smoking

put his feet up on his desk and even had written every swear word known to

man even a few the teachers didn't even know up on the chalk board when

they had asked Rae why he had done it all he replied with was a huge grin on

his face. Lilith said that she saw that Rae's normal blue eyes had become a

emerald green. later when Rae had finally gotten home he was so exhausted he

didn't even bother to get undressed and as soon as he hit his bed he was asleep.

deep in the dark zone of the digital world the six remaining demon lords were meeting

for the first time in twelve years ''so beezlemon finally got him self deleted i knew his ways

would one of these days'' scoffed belphamon ''he is not completely gone belphamon'' said

there leader lucymon ''he simply transferred his data into another living being a child to be

exact and by now his data has started to take bloom so for now we will have to wait for our

fellow demon lord to return to us in his new form meeting dismissed'' finished lucymon at

this moment the other demon lords had left for there regions of the dark zone that they

ruled.

it was late at night it was raining and there was a thunder storm but that wasn't what woke Rae

up. he climbed out of bed holding his stumech ''Uhhhh'' groned Rae as he stumbled into the

washroom but that's when he heard a voice it wasn't his and it didn't sound like anyone he knew

it sounded far away yet close to him ''not feeling so hot any more are you'' it said ''who or what

are you?'' asked a terrified Rae ''I'm you or at least i will be soon'' the voice replied with a laugh

''after twelve years you would have thought a fifteen year old boy would have caught on'' it

mocked ''i am not stupid!'' Rae shouted angrily '' i wasn't saying you were but now that you say''

it teased all rae did in return was yawn ''it seems your growing weaker don't worry ill take care of

you as you sleep so remember my name its beezlemon'' beezlemon said proudly at this moment

Rae collapsed to the ground sound asleep beezlemon toke this chance and toke control of Rae's

body and stood up and looked in the mirror Rae's eyes were now a shining emerald green ''not

bad but not good ether looks like you are gonna need a little work '' beezlemon muttered to him

self he turned and opened the bathroom window and jumped out to go find what he needed.

the entire time Rae and beezlemon had been talking and arguing a figure had been watching

and listening and left as soon as beezlemon\ Rae had jumped out the window it had left to

report what it had seen and heard to its masters.

* * *

ok so i add my second chapter i hope you guys are enjoying my story it takes alot of time to write so send it to all your friends and next chapter were ganna get to see what kind of trouble beezlemon\Rae is ganna get into plz review


	3. Chapter 3: answers

when beezlemon or as everyone else knew him as Rae walked into class

that day mouth's dropped. ''what in the world happened to you!?'' Lilith yelled

in surprise Rae was now wearing a leather jacket a pair of skin tight black pants

a pair of biker boots and was wearing a red bandanna on his left arm in Rae's mouth

was a smoke that was lit. the worst part was on his legs were gun holders with twin

shot guns that were loaded in them '' Rae if the teachers catch you your ganna get in

alot of trouble'' said Lilith ''so why do you care girl'' Rae replied with a insane smile and toke

a puff from his smoke and laughed ''hehehe'' ''are you ok Rae you seem so.....'' ''different''

Rae interrupted Lilith '' yes'' answered Lilith '' don't worry I'm perfectly fine girl'' said Rae '' so since

when do you smoke'' asked ace ''for awhile now'' answered Rae finishing off the last of his

smoke and put his feet up on his desk '' wait until you see my ride she's a real beaut'' Rae

beamed '' oh what now you drive'' said Lilith sarcastically ''follow me if you want to see for your

self '' said Rae as he stood up '' i'm in anything to get out of class'' said ace '' cool let's go''

said Rae and left the classroom '' were do you think you two are going'' the teacher called

after ace and Rae ''umm well.....'' stuttered ace '' cutting class and going outside you old hag''

remarked Rae leaveing the teacher in shock as the two boys left outside.

back in the dark zone two of the demon lords were meeting '' seems beezlemon data has a better

hold on his host then i thought '' said lucemon '' just because you were right about him finding

a host don't get cocky if i know beezlemon he may not return he is the most difficult to control'' replied

daemon '' i agree that beezlemon is difficult but sooner or later he will return now daemon if

you are finished leave'' lucemon replied loudly '' fine'' daemon answered and toke his leave.

deep in the back of his mind Rae was coming to ''hehehe so sleeping beauty finally wakes up'' beezlemon

mocked '' what in the world '' said a confused Rae what he was looking at was a punked out version of himself

he even looked older then him ''what the hell are you me??'' asked Rae ''its like looking in a mirror isn't it

Rae hehe let's cut to the chase'' said beezlemon seriosly '' you think i want to listen to you!!'' yelled Rae

angrily beezlemon just stood up calmly and walked over to Rae and knocked him over ''ahhhhhh!'' yelled

rae as soon as rae hit the floor beezlemon sat on him and pulled out a smoke and toke a puff off it

''ow hey that hurts and quit poisoning my body'' cried Rae in pain ''now listen here boy i was killed by a

tamer and his weakling of a partner twelve years ago but befor i was completely deleted i transferred my

data to you hehehehe you were so Young and eager watching our battle but to make shur you wouldn't

tell anyone i wiped it from your memories will you quit wiggleing'' said beezlemon '' you creep get of....

be for rae could Finnish his sentence beezlemon had gaged him '' there much better as i was saying iv

been living inside you for twelve long years and i thought digimon are stronger with humans so i

decided to use you but there is no point in letting you have control over me because if i did you

probably wouldn't let me do what i want to do am i right'' asked beezlemon all Rae could do in return was

choke because of the gag ''hehehe'' laughed beezlemon '' so i _Possessed_ your body i get both your body

and get to keep all my powers soon it will be like you never existed '' at this moment beezlemon roughly pulled the gag out of Rae's mouth '' i hate you get out of my body and get off me!!'' yelled Rae '' your in no position to tell me what to do boy ill be back soon to check on you hehhehehe'' laughed beezlemon and left Rae's mind and

toke control of Rae's body again.

Lilith was sitting on the end of her bed crying in all the time she had known him had never insulted her like

that '' whats gotten into you Rae you were usely such a sweet and cute boy until today i thought you were

my friend'' Lilith thought to herself. in her hands she was holding a photo of Rae '' but i guess i was wrong''

she said and throw the picture at her bedroom wall it shattered be for hitting the wall or floor and the photo

tore in half meaning something had happened to Rae but Lilith had lefted the room and didn't see.

* * *

ok heres the thired chapter if your wondering yes lilith is in love with rae and when you love someone and something happpens to them as a sign a photo or so sometimes breaks also if anyone wishes to use one of my oc you can as long as you give me credit and ill also be glade if someone were to draw them so plz review and mind the spelling mistakes ^.^


	4. Chapter 4: new friends old problems

ok my longest chapter yet i hope you like it also this takes place 7 months later after chapter 3 so plz review after reading this [this means you miss vampire] enjoy

* * *

rae and ace were laying in the shade under a tree ''watch me blow the head off that

bird'' rae said evily and drew one of his shot guns '' bye bye birdy'' replied ace as Rae

pulled the trigger and the birds head went flying off ''hehehehe'' laughed Rae '' this is

the last time i actually allow you to have control over my body'' said Rae at the back of

his mind '' oh don't be such a wuss'' said beezlemon in Rae's body '' well i don't take

kindly to you getting me into trouble'' Rae said angrily ''live with it we share the same

body so you better get use to it or ill get rid of you'' replied beezlemon '' hehehe'' a girl

giggled beezlemon/Rae turned to see a girl with dark purple hair and blue eyes with thick

framed glasses laughing at them/him ''whats so funny'' growled beezlemon/Rae in unison

''your talking to your self'' she replied with a smile ''great she doesn't even know me yet and

she thinks i'm crazy'' cried Rae ''quite'' said beezlemon '' i like the way your dressed and your

eyes are....cute'' she said '' whats your name gorgeous mines rae'' said beezlemon in a soft

tone '' tell her the truth you lieing son of a...'' before Rae could Finnish again beezlemon had

gaged and bound him again ''my names yuna ikuto'' yuna said ''nice stuffed animal'' said

beezlemon drawing his eyes towards a brown and pink long eared bunny with three horns

on top of its head hanging out of yuna's bag '' ya it's uh really special to me'' yuna said with a

stutter and tucked the bunny back into her bag '' OK so you want to hang out'' he said still keeping

his eyes on her bag ''shur'' yuna said nervously and grabbed her bag lightly and sat down with

it on her lap ''but i can't stay very long i got alot of chores to do'' she said at that moment her

bag jumped yuna grabed it and stood back up ''actually i can't stay i gotta go feed my uh pets''

she said and turned and rushed home ''i better go too'' said ace ''that's no bunny'' mumbled

beezlemon ''that's a digimon'' ''a digi what'' ace asked in confusion ''none of your bissness''

beezlemon growled ''see you tomorrow then'' he said and left ''umm beezlemon iv got a bad

feeling'' Rae said nervously ''you too that's good'' beezlemon answered back ''whats good?'' asked

rae ''your starting to learn how to use my senses as your own'' ''oh'' rae said ''that's odd I'm not trying

and i defiantly don't want to'' Rae snorted in frustration ''its the same for me i keep getting stupid

cravings for different sweets its one of the down falls of sharing a body were also closely linked

by our minds that were starting to develop each other's strengths and weakness'' beezlemon answered

''look out!!'' yelled Rae beezlemon jumped back just as a sword was about to hit them ''hehehe'' a voice laughed ''it seems your faster then i thought'' it said ''another psycho wanting to kill me great just great'' Rae said sarcastically ''watch it or i will kill you'' beezlemon growled ''farad i can't let you kill the boy demon lord we need him'' the voice said in delight ''need him well sorry to inform you but he's mine and you won't be able to get rid of me'' beezlemon said with a trump smile ''so why don't you show your self piedmon'' ''so nice of you to remember the digimon who deleted you'' the twisted jester said with a grin '' you almost deleted me'' beezlemon corrected ''now hand the boy over without a fight and i won't have to kill you'' piedmon said '' as i said befor your not getting him'' said beezlemon ''what am i a prize to be won and why does he want me anyway'' rae asked ''i can answer that my dear boy your what i like to call a virus conductors for digimon'' piedmon said cruelly '' a what'' asked Rae again ''there are vaccine and data conductor humans they are more common you see these conductors when merged in body and mind fully with the digimon with the vaccine or data attribute there powers are doubled but virus is so rare only one in every 90,000 children our born with it and virus attributes are tripled when merged in mind and body willingly or not'' piedmon said well smiling ''shut up'' beezlemon yelled and tried to swing a punch at piedmon but the demon clown was faster and grabbed beezlemon/Rae's arm and twisted it ''AHHHHH'' screamed rae in pain ''sensitive it seems'' piedmon said with a smirk and drew back the jacket and Rae's shirt collar to reveal the mark of gluttony burned into his skin ''there we are time to say good bye to the boy demon lord'' piedmon said as he traced the mark on Rae's neck and at this moment beezlemon was forced out of Rae's body and Rae fell unconscious into piedmon's hands ''see demon lord getting rid of you from his body was easy'' said piedmon who opened a digigate and started to retreat into it with Rae ''unhand him you clowned faced bastard he's mine'' beezlemon yelled in rage and tried to attack piedmon ''double impact'' he yelled unleashing his attack but before the bullets could even reach piedmon they vanished and so did piedmon with Rae.

a few hours later back in the digital world ''so you finally return piedmon and you brought the gem with you'' said puppetmon in a childish tone well looking at Rae in piedmon's hands whom was dragging rae by his hair ''yes it was as easy to get him as i said and now we can finally make our comeback and take over both worlds'' piedmon said and threw rae in front of his fellow dark masters Rae was in terrible shape his clothing were white dirty and torn in several places and he was bare foot ''now that the final actor is here let the show begin!!'' piedmon yelled to the Sky's

* * *

ok now the plt thickins im still waiting on those contest entries this chapters to inspires you guys so plz review and share with your friends

and for contest rules look up ghostfreakfan on devint art plz and thank you also thx to shoulderdevil for her charecter yuna and her partner lopmon


	5. Chapter 5: the new tamers reveled

Rae opened his eyes his arm's and legs were as heavy as a boulder and just as stiff he was sitting in a dark room with no signs of anyone being there ''hello!'' Rae called out ''beezlemon anyone are you there?'' Rae said nervously all of a sudden a spotlight turned on and was shining down on him the light was so bright he had to squint to see the two digimon one was the jester like digimon piedmon but the one that caught his eye was the small puppet like digimon holding a large hammer ''stand up'' piedmon dammanded and glared at rae he quickly stood up ''the demon lord is most likely to come after us for the boy'' puppetmon said with a laugh ''that's why he will be you're problem for now puppetmon take him to you're territory until we lose the demon lords tail'' piedmon answred back ''I'm not going any were with you!'' yelled Rae gripping a black and grey device in his hand ''you don't have much of a choice'' said puppetmon at the same time unleashing several hundred strings from his hands and hit Rae dead on and everything went black.

back in the human world beezlemon was standing at yuna's door and pounded on it ''yes'' answered the three horned brown and pink rabbit ''we re's the girl'' beezlemon growled at lopmon ''eck'' screamed the rabbit and ran into the house ''damn god i need you're fucking help now get you're ass over here!'' beezlemon yelled angrily at her and kicked the door off its hinges ''ahhhhhhhhh!'' the two girls screamed in unison beezlemon grabbed the two screaming girls roughly and headed to the park were a small digi port waited. behind them Lilith was following she had seen the whole fight between piedmon and beezlemon/Rae and saw what happened to Rae she wanted to know more she watched as the creature opened the odd gate wider and walked threw she quickly jumped threw the gate after them.

in the digital world puppetmon had taken rae to the top of his territory they had stopped at a black pond all Rae could do was stare at his own reflection. he felt puppetmon's large hand on his shoulder ''seems playtime is about to come sooner then expected my raven haired friend'' he said playfully ''go to fucking hell im not you're friend and i never will be you monster'' Rae thought ''just you wait until i get free from your control your gonna wish i turned you into fire wood'' he screamed in his thoughts ''too bad playtime will be over before it even begins'' puppetmon laughed and Rae wished he was rescued already.

Lilith opened her eyes only to be face to face with a small yellow and white fox like creature who had a black crescent moon on its forehead and beezlemon glaring at her ''so you were the one following us'' he said with a annoyed tone '' i-i-i just want to know what happened to rae'' Lilith stuttered ''he was kidnapped by a rouge digimon id say get lost and go home but im not wasting any more of my energy opening another digi port'' he said with a smirk ''and judging by the digivice and puff ball in you're lap you aren't going any were'' he finished. lilth picked up the yellow and white digivice and looked at the puff ball in her lap ''what's your name?'' she asked ''my names viximon but you can call me vix for short'' vix answered back excitedly '' ok get off you're ass and march we have got a raven haired brat to find and very little time to do so'' beezlemon yelled at them well still holding a squirming rabbit and girl Lilith stood up dusted herself off and followed the demon lord with vix on her tail.

thx for reading sorry it toke so long to make this chapter next chapter will be longer plz review hope you enjoyed this


	6. Chapter 6 a flash in gluttenys past

faith in darkness chapter 6: A flash into gluttonys past

authurs note: sorry it toke so long to update this feewl free to nag me for these chapters and give me ideas so i update faster because without it i get bored also sorry it is so short

beezlemons P.O.V

7 hours he had 7 hours to find rae befor...bad things begin to happen now he had some fox like brat playing with lilith it was not helping it was slowing them down alot ''hurry up you two even yunas is ahead of us all and she dosnt know this place'' god i hated that girl but she remindeds me of a younge rae...

''9 years ago no ones P.O.V''

the two monsters had been in deadlock for hours now neathir one moveing a inch or flinching one looked like a gaint shineing knight with a lance and sheild the other caught the younge raven haired boys eyes he looked like a blonde biker a five year old rae clunge to the fence near by were a bunch of people were standing rae had gotten split from his mom and stopped to watch the fight the two beasts had almost dystroyed half the city rae loved every minute of it he kept cheering both of them on because he didnt know who to root for but his favorite waqs still the biker at points they looked evenly matched till the knight threw beezlemonm as they heard the knight call him minutes ago right into the fance rae was near it bend or break oddly enough beezlmon stood up dusted him self off about to charge right back into battle but something green caught his eye he turned to see a small boys barly 5 stareing up at him from behind the fence he smirked and pated the boys head and said ''it's dangrous here kid you should go befor you get hurt'' then he removed his hand the raven haired boy fainted and a green symobol appred on his neck a few moments later as his data disprised into the air beezlemon stated with a grin ''this isnt over gallentmon ill be back and i will be stronger then you just you wait'' and vanished

''later still 9 years in the past raes P.O.V''

mama had found me after i had fallen asleep at the park i had a funny dream of two men fighting one dressed and one in black the one in black had talked to me then i fell asleep now i was ready for bed i layed down and fell asleep

beezlemon's P.O.V''

the raven haired boy was asleep in my arms so small i could snap him like twig but at the moment i needed his body and may need it for the next few years i stroked the childs black hair soft so innceont and now mine and no one elses...and for now ill be playing out in his life as his concess as he said this the demon lord toke on a older form of the sleeping child

''end flash back''

yuna had fallen on her face witch brought beezlemon out of his thoughts ''god i hate these girls'' he grabbed them on dragged them onto puppetmons hide out

hope you liked this chapter now u know how the two met in the first place next chapter raes returning


End file.
